


Regret

by kramer



Series: A Wizard's Touch [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kramer/pseuds/kramer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слишком глупо? Он знает, что это совсем другое кино, но еще он знает, что очень хочет это сказать. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

\- Мерлин?

\- Не разговаривай.

Эггси делает глубокий вдох.

\- Но я должен сказать.

\- Нет.

Время, конечно, не самое подходящее, но он ничего не может с собой поделать, его губы дрожат.

\- Тогда заткни меня.

Ему не отвечают.

\- Да, так я и думал.

Мерлин не издает ни звука. В какой-то момент Эггси начинает сомневаться, что он все еще на связи.  
Конечно, он все еще на связи. Где ему еще быть?

\- А многие агенты умирают вот так? – Эггси пытается говорить как можно спокойнее, но слова застревают где-то в горле, - или это только мне повезло?

\- Нет.

Эггси делает вдох.

\- «Нет, не многие» или «нет, не только мне»?

\- Ни то, ни другое, - твердо отвечает Мерлин, - ты не умираешь, Эггси.

Эггси приподнимает брови.  
\- Мерлин, у меня тут пиздец. Что толку ходить вокруг да около.

Ему не отвечают.

Эггси поворачивает голову так, чтобы очки были направлены на приборную панель.  
\- Видишь? – спрашивает он, - это я и мой личный пиздец.

\- Мне кажется или я просил тебя не разговаривать?

Эггси неуверенно поводит плечом, потом откидывается назад, упираясь в холодную бетонную стену.

\- Просто говорю все, как есть, так ведь?

\- Эггси… - Мерлин будто колеблется, Эггси думает, что никогда не слышал в его голосе такой нерешительности. Ему жаль, что он не находит в себе сил и упускает отличную возможность подразнить координатора. 

\- Да, я знаю, - говорит Эггси, закрывая глаза и чувствуя прохладу бетона, - мне тоже.

Мерлин вздыхает.

\- Я ничего не говорил.

Эггси усмехается.

\- Ты, вроде, и не должен был. Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать.

\- Правда?

Это не совсем вопрос, но Эггси все равно хочет ответить, потому что, черт возьми, он умирает, а это его последний шанс побыть немного придурком.

\- Да, правда, - уверенно говорит он, надеясь, что его голос дрожит хотя бы чуть меньше, чем он сам, - тебе жаль.

Мерлин выжидает секунду.

\- Нет, но попытка хорошая.

Эггси охреневает и открывает глаза.

\- Тебе не жаль? – недоверчиво спрашивает он, - не очень тактично с твоей стороны, а?

Мерлин с шумом выдыхает.  
\- По-моему, ты забываешь, кто, в первую очередь, виноват в том, что ты там застрял.

Эггси пожимает плечами, зная, что Мерлин этого не увидит.

\- Все равно, - говорит он, - ты просто должен сказать, что тебе жаль, когда кто-то собирается умереть.

\- Ты не умираешь, Эггси.

\- Конечно.

Мерлин вздыхает.   
По крайней мере, Эггси всегда считал, что сможет на это рассчитывать. Если бы он мог провести последние минуты, изводя Мерлина, то это абсолютно точно были бы хорошо проведенные минуты. В любом случае, что еще ему оставалось делать? Он был заперт в комнате с тикающей бомбой, без возможности выбраться, без возможности остановить таймер, и единственное, что сейчас отделяло его от смерти, это Мерлин и его размеренное дыхание.  
Не самый худший способ умереть, думает Эггси. Состариться не удалось, конечно, но это хотя бы будет быстрая и безболезненная смерть.  
Да и компания вполне сносная.

\- Эй, Мерлин?

\- Да, Эггси.

Он нервно сглатывает, снова оглядываясь на таймер и обдумывая свои следующие слова.  
Слишком глупо? Он знает, что это совсем другое кино, но еще он знает, что очень хочет это сказать. Просто, чтобы быть уверенным. 

\- Знаешь… - неловко начинает он, стараясь ни на чем не фокусироваться.  
Он не может избавиться от ощущения, что Мерлин его видит, хотя это глупо, конечно.

\- Да, Эггси, - спокойно отвечает Мерлин, почти неслышно, - я тоже.

Эггси кивает, ощущение кома в горле постепенно рассасывается.

\- Какой стремный день я выбрал для смерти, - вдруг скорбно начинает он, губы кривятся в легкой усмешке, когда он представляет реакцию Мерлина на то, что собирается сказать, - а ведь я бы мог попросить тебя переехать ко мне. Ну, или сам бы к тебе перебрался. Без разницы.

\- Эггси…

\- Нет, правда, – настаивает он, смотря куда-то мимо, - я бы все сделал на высшем уровне, заставил бы тебя взять выходной, позвонил бы якобы по поводу ДжейБи и стал бы убеждать, что один я с ним не справляюсь.

\- Какие тонкие намеки, - отвечает Мерлин, и Эггси смеется.

\- Да, ты бы сразу все понял, - соглашается он, - но ты бы ответил «да», да?

Мерлин не отвечает. Эггси не дышит.

\- Тебе нужно прийти и спросить, а потом посмотреть, что из этого получится, идет, Эггси? – говорит он после короткой паузы, его голос вдруг звучит отстраненно.

Эггси вздрагивает. Потому что Мерлин говорит так только тогда, когда он целиком занят делом. А значит, что-то должно произойти.

Приборная панель справа от него издает громкий протяжный звук и гаснет.

Эггси непонимающе моргает.

\- Что за?

\- По всей видимости, Ланселот все-таки сумела вырубить электричество, - говорит Мерлин как ни в чем не бывало, голос его достаточно строгий, такой, каким он всегда говорит со своими агентами, - отлично сработано.

\- Спасибо, сэр! – отвечает Рокси с гордостью.

Эггси старается поскорее принять вертикальное положение.

\- Ого, а ты слушала нас все это время?

Слышно, как Рокс тихо смеется на том конце провода.

Видно, как Эггси заливается краской.

\- Я, кстати, просил тебя помолчать, - напоминает Мерлин.

Вот же говнюк. Он все это время знал, что Рокс придет и спасет его задницу.

\- Ты, чертов…

\- Не торопись, Эггси, - перебивает координатор, - Ланселот все еще должна взломать блокировку двери.  
Под этим он, конечно, подразумевает самого себя. Рокси хороша во многом, но взлом систем безопасности в этот список не входит.  
Эггси недовольно качает головой, но прямо сейчас он намного больше рад освобождению, чем обижен на такую детскую разводку.

\- Передай Рокси спасибо, - говорит он, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать что-то грубее, - за то, что вытащила мою задницу отсюда.  
Мерлин не отвечает, он-то знает наверняка, кому и за что эти благодарности.

Эггси задерживает дыхание и, кажется, не дышит, пока открывается дверь. За дверью его встречает Рокси, она быстро подходит и крепко его обнимает.  
А потом бьет в плечо, больно.

\- Ай!

\- Это за то, что застрял здесь, Идиот, - ее голос ясно дает понять, что Идиот – с заглавной И.

Эггси смотрит на нее смиренно.

\- Справедливо.

Она только качает головой, а в следующую минуту оба агента уже покидают базу.

\- О, Мерлин, - говорит Эггси, когда они уже почти добрались до места сбора, - мы скоро будем в штабе, хочешь провести мне лекцию?

Мерлин вздыхает.

\- Ты уже большой мальчик, Эггси.

\- Да?

\- Боюсь, что не сдержусь и надеру тебе задницу, как только появишься здесь. 

Эггси усмехается.

\- Это можно организовать.

Рокси беззвучно (чтобы не услышал не Мерлин) делает вид, что ее тошнит. А потом ловко уворачивается от замашек Эггси.

Эггси хмурится, желание помериться силами с Рокси разрастается.

\- Поговорим позже, Мерлин? – спрашивает он, смотря, как твердыми шагами Рокси направляется к вертолету.

\- Надеюсь.

Эггси улыбается.

\- Отлично. А, и еще, Мерлин?

\- Да, Эггси.

\- Люблю тебя. Отключаюсь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он снимает очки и догоняет Рокси, которая давно уже готова отразить все его атаки. Мерлин может и подождать. Мерлин всегда мог подождать, в этом и суть. Прямо сейчас Эггси жив, он дышит и планирует наслаждаться каждой следующей минутой.

В идеале, рядом с Мерлином. Но это, как он знает, может и подождать.

По крайней мере, пока они не доберутся до штаба.


End file.
